


Miedo

by AliTheOrder



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Gen, SPOILERS DE LA FLOR Y LA MUERTE!!!!, aquí empieza mi philo appreciation time, btw headcanon de que philo llama al resto por sus nombres y no por sus servicios, he baby, makephiloamaincharacter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Philo vuelve a casa después de la Odisea.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Miedo

No sé si soy el primero en regresar a mi hogar después de la Odisea, pero no pierdo el tiempo en hacer las maletas y abandonar la Akademeia. Me habría gustado poder quedarme un poco más, despedirme de mis compañeros en condiciones, pero no me sentía capaz de permanecer más tiempo entre aquellas paredes que no dejaban de recordarme por lo que mi grupo y yo hemos pasado. Aunque no sé por qué pensaba que en casa podría escapar de todo este asunto. Mi familia me felicita nada más verme llegar. Por supuesto, no se han perdido ni un detalle de lo ocurrido; mi propia madre formó parte del equipo que retransmitió a toda la galaxia nuestra competición. Lo que vivimos. Lo que sufrimos. El disparo a Urien, en directo. 

No se lo reprocho. No es culpa suya; sólo hacía su trabajo. Pero desearía que nuestro hera no hubiera tenido que exhalar su último aliento delante de millones de personas, haciendo que lo recuerden como alguien que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte ni estuvo a la altura de Olympus. Convirtiendo su muerte en un espectáculo. 

Me entran náuseas al pensar que los responsables de eso somos nosotros. Que yo, como Hermes, soy parte del problema. 

Mi familia me felicita por mi ingenio a la hora de subir a Hologram ese vídeo pulsando el botón de emergencia de la hefesto, pero yo necesito estar un rato a solas en mi cuarto. 

Hice exactamente lo que se esperaba de mí, y en ese momento me sentí como nunca. Ahora me pregunto cómo me diferencia eso de quienes mostraron en todas las pantallas del universo conocido la muerte de mi compañero. Yo no maté a nadie, es cierto, pero arruiné delante de todos el futuro de una persona. 

Sonreí a la cámara. _Sonreí_. Estaba orgulloso de mí mismo. Estaba orgulloso de poder demostrar que, a pesar de mis miedos, a pesar de no atreverme a abandonar la nave en ningún momento, yo también podía ser una pieza clave para Olympus. Ahora tengo remordimientos y ni siquiera sé si deseo seguir formando parte de la máquina. 

Quizás eso sería lo más sencillo. Abandonar. No tendría por qué seguir asustado. Todo sería mucho más sencillo si simplemente siguiera siendo Philo a ojos de todo el mundo; no Hermes. Me pregunto si mis compañeros también se sienten igual al respecto. Si se han planteado dejarlo. Yo lo estoy haciendo y ni llegué a enfrentarme a un peligro real, mientras que otros presenciaron la muerte de cerca. Minna, por ejemplo, no pudo impedirla. ¿Se sentirá culpable a pesar de no apretar el gatillo? 

Inspiro hondo y entro a mi cuenta de Hologram, evitando leer cualquier mención a los vencedores de la Odisea. Busco el perfil de la apolo. No sé muy bien por qué lo hago, pero acabo redactando y enviando un mensaje privado. 

> Hola. Sé que no hemos hablado demasiado, pero espero que no te estés torturando demasiado. Sé que Urien y tú os llevabais bien. No es culpa tuya. 

Para mi sorpresa, la apolo responde a los pocos minutos: 

> Estaré bien. Gracias por preocuparte, Hermes. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí me tienes. 

Se lo agradezco también. Nos quedamos hablando un rato, y ambos tratamos de que la conversación gire entorno a todo excepto a la Odisea y la Akademia. Es raro, porque nunca hemos intercambiado tantas palabras cara a cara, y lo cierto es que me imponía un poco acercarme a ella, pero durante este rato mantenemos una conversación agradable. Nos ayuda a despejarnos, a pensar en otras cosas. Minna me escribe diciéndome que tiene que irse, que su familia la reclama para cenar, pero que tiene ganas de verme de nuevo cuando termine nuestro descanso. 

No soy capaz de decirle que no volveré a pisar la Akademeia nunca más. 

Quizás debería haberme quedado un par de días más antes de venir a casa. Sólo para asegurarme de que todos estuvieran bien, ya que no creo que vuelva a verlos en persona nunca más. 

No está de más preguntarle al resto qué tal lo llevan. 

Abro el perfil de Armand. Por lo general, estaría llena de fotografías recientes, pero la última que aparece es aquella donde sujeta la bandera con Eunys. 

> Ya me han contado que te han nombrado comandante. Enhorabuena. Me habría gustado poder verte personalmente en el puesto. Seguro que se te dará bien. ¿Cómo estás? 

Armand desvía la atención de él mismo por primera vez desde que lo conozco. 

> Qué quieres decir con que te habría gustado verlo? Me verás después de las vacaciones 

Escribirlo me cuesta un poco, porque lo hace algo más real, pero no puedo escapar a la pregunta. 

> Es que no creo que vaya a volver a la Akademeia. Lo siento. 

> Puedo saber por qué? 

Inspiro hondo antes de responder. 

> Me da miedo. Y os las apañasteis bien sin mí, así que no pasará nada si no estoy. 

El afrodita no contesta. De pronto tengo una llamada entrante. Doy un respingo. Es de Eunys. 

Descuelgo, extrañado, y entonces su imagen aparece frente a mí. 

—¿Dio? Justo estaba hablando con... 

—¿Qué es eso de que vas a dejar la Akademeia? —me interrumpe, y debe ver la confusión reflejada en mi rostro, porque sin necesidad de preguntarle cómo se ha enterado de eso me responde girando su eidola hacia Armand. Él me saluda moviendo los dedos, y me sorprende ver que no lleva las uñas pintadas como siempre. Al parecer ambos han salido a tomar algo. 

Me encojo un poco antes de murmurar: 

—Me da miedo volver. 

Y cuando lo admito en voz alta ya no hay marcha atrás. Pisar otra vez esos pasillos me da pavor, y ahora el que habría sido mi comandante y posiblemente mi oficial saben lo aterrado que estoy. Qué patético. Me abrazo las rodillas, sin saber dónde esconderme. Eunys vuelve a enfocarse a sí misma y me observa con cierta pena. 

—Qué mal. ¿Qué haremos sin nuestro pequeño friki en el equipo? —se lamenta. 

—Seré el hazmerreír entre el resto de comandantes, sin un experto en comunicaciones en mi tripulación. —Sé que Armand bromea; dudo que me echaran en falta. 

—Tampoco hice nada útil por el equipo en la Odisea, así que... 

—¿¡Cómo que no?! —estalla Eunys, y yo me sobresalto por su alto tono de voz. Supongo que al afrodita también lo ha pillado desprevenido, porque le oigo soltar un grito, asustado—. ¿Además de ser un apoyo moral imprescindible? ¿Lo de subir ese vídeo a Hologram? ¿Te parece poco? 

Siento que me ruborizo, abrumado. 

—Pero eso... No me siento del todo orgulloso... —me excuso. 

—Pues deberías. Fue una genialidad —me corrige ella—. No sabes cómo lo celebramos al verte hacer eso. Armand lo llamó historia de la filmografía contemporánea. 

—¿Acaso mentí? —añade Armand, orgulloso de que lo citen. 

No sé qué decirles. Eunys me sonríe. De pronto, Armand la coge del brazo para volver la eidola de la dionisio hacia él y poder hablarme directamente. 

—Lo hiciste bien ahí fuera. Y es normal que estés asustado. Pero sería un placer tenerte como uno de mis tripulantes. Piénsalo, ¿vale? 

Asiento, y le prometo que lo haré. 

—Si hubiera sabido que estabas depre te habría invitado también —comenta Dio—. ¡A la próxima avísanos antes! Nos aseguraremos de pedir algo con queso para ti. Y recuerda que puedes contarnos lo que sea, ¿vale? 

Siento que es la primera vez que consigo elevar las comisuras de mis labios desde que lo hice frente a la cámara, y no tengo palabras para expresarles lo agradecido que me siento. 

—Vale. Y... vosotros también podéis contarme lo que queráis —me aseguro de recordarles. 

—¿Contarle nuestros secretos a un hermes? —interviene Armand—. No sé yo... Tenéis fama de no saber guardarlos. 

Respondo casi sin pensar: 

—Pues no quedéis con Hermes. Sólo con Philo. 

Me avergüenzo nada más he pronunciado esas palabras, pero Eunys me sigue sonriendo. 

—Estaremos encantados, Philo. 

Y, contra todo pronóstico, pienso que quizás hay un punto a favor de volver a la Akademeia.


End file.
